Type-52 Troop Carrier
The Type-52 Troop Carrier (abbreviated Type-52 TC), also known as the Phantom, is a much more formidable dropship than the previously seen Spirit. It boasts one Plasma Cannon and two fixed Plasma Turrets in Halo 3. In Halo 3, Phantoms no longer have to drop troops via the mini grav-lift. In hot landing zones troops will deploy through large exits on either side of the vehicle for speed, although Mgalekgolo are apparently always deployed through the grav-lift. It also ferries vehicles such as the Wraith, Spectre, and Ghost to their intended drop zones. The Phantom is far sturdier and more heavily armed than the Spirit drop ship. It made its debut in Halo 2 and it returned in Halo 3. They come in two different colors and types. The Separist Phantoms are green while the Loyalists Phantoms are the Covenant shade of purple. Operation .]] The Loyalist Phantom is roughly equivalent to the UNSC Pelican Dropship in terms of function and performance. Unlike the Spirit Dropship, this ship serves more as a troop transport than a cargo transport. Each Phantom boasts superior firepower and the capability of reaching greater speeds and maneuverability than its counterpart vessel. The Phantom is a substantial improvement from the Spirit, with a much sleeker and more robust design accompanying much higher offensive capabilities. It comes in two separate versions, one of which features three separate, fully rotational Plasma Cannons that serve to barrage the enemy with cover fire while its payload of troops is deployed. Its second variant has the same chin-mounted Plasma Cannon, but changes its internally controlled side-cannons for Grunt-manned Stationary Plasma Turrets. These can be folded into the dropship for environments that lack an atmosphere, although greatly reducing its amount of available firepower. The Phantom crew consists of a pilot, co-pilot, a navigator, and an operations officer who is in charge of the defensive plasma cannons. Troops inside are deployed from a Gravity Lift installed in the bottom of the ship or the openings on both sides. As many as 16 Covenant warriors can be carried inside the ship. It also has the capability to take vehicles into a battle zone, including two separate Ghosts, two separate Brute Choppers, a single Spectre, or a Wraith. It can also carry Shade Turrets, Deployable Lookout Towers,and parts of an AA battery. Phantom in Combat ]] The role of the Phantom is to transport squads of Covenant troops and/or vehicles to a combat zone with speed and efficiency. It is capable of carrying Grunts, Jackals, Brutes and Elites, it can also carry a couple of Hunters. They have been known to carry two manned Ghosts or a single Wraith tank into the battlefield for deployment. Phantoms were seen transporting units throughout the Covenant's invasion of Earth and have become a hindrance to the UNSC Special Forces as they attempted to repel the Covenant from New Mombasa. Their use across Delta Halo was also particularly devastating, especially to units which were not equipped with anti-vehicle weapons. Possessing three rapid firing plasma cannons makes the Phantom a much more challenging adversary than the Spirit, however, using a turret, vehicle, or rocket launcher will destroy the turrets. It is fairly vulnerable to fire from the Rocket Launcher however, and a single blast from a Scorpion Tank to the underside of the Phantom can easily neutralize its offensive capabilities, reducing it to little more than an aerial armored personnel carrier Unfortunately, its hull is heavily reinforced making it almost invulnerable to small arms fire. In Halo 2 the Phantom is invincible and cannot be destroyed. In Halo 3, the Phantom is destructible. The Phantom's weak spots are the two 'engine bulbs' on both sides of the front of the Phantom, and the two tails in the back. The frontal bulb and the corresponding tail in the back seem to make up an engine in the Phantom. A Phantom will go down with 4 hits from a Fuel-Rod Cannon to one of the frontal bulbs or one of the tails, on any difficulty. It is unknown if the damage is tied between them, meaning if 2 shots to the front and 2 to the back will take it down. Most other changes are superficial, including some new color schemes. Separatist Phantom The Separatist Phantom is a modified variant of the Type-52 Troop Carrier Phantom Dropship in use by the Covenant Separatist armed forces during the Great Schism. It differs little in terms of its usage, but it has several distinctions that separate it from its predecessor. They are almost always piloted by Elites. If you destroy the phantom on the level "The Covenant" at the third tower that drops the Arbiter off, an Elite's Corpse will fall from the nose section between the two "eyes" of the phantom which are most likely the cockpit. The Separatist Phantoms in Halo 3 are Marine gunmetal green, and emit yellowish energy and green lights/strobes instead of the purplish energy emitted by the loyalist phantoms. There is no difference in the amount of damage the two seperate phantoms take. Operation The Separatist Phantom, like the Covenant Phantom, is roughly equivalent to the UNSC Pelican Dropship in terms of function and performance. Unlike the Spirit Dropship, this ship serves more as a troop transport than a cargo transport. It is used by the Separatists for the transport of armed combat teams into combat zones (Some Sanghelli can be seen wearing assault armor when they exit the Phantoms). It makes use of active camouflage generators to fade from sight, making them difficult to find and allowing them to continue to support ground teams even in heavy combat. Like newer versions of the original Phantom, the Separatist Phantom incorporates a chin-mounted Heavy Plasma Cannon, as well as two side-mounted plasma cannons to support ground forces and engage aerial threats. The Separatists use of the Phantom differs little to its Covenant counterpart, and it remains a troop transport intended to support ground forces. However, the inclusion of an active camouflage generator on such a scale means that it is capable of better stealth, improving its effectiveness. It's green color scheme is used to differentiate it from the Loyalist Phantom, making it fit more into the UNSC Military Green decor. In the level The Covenant, if you get in the separatist phantom after you come out of the last tower, the ship will disappear. But you will somehow fall through it. Combat Capabilities The Separatist Phantom's primary purpose is as a troop carrier, delivering armed forces into combat zones, using its speed, maneuverability and armament to allow it to penetrate enemy lines, deliver its teams, and then provide Close Air Support to the deployed forces. Its Heavy Plasma Cannon is capable of dealing with threats from light ground vehicles and airborne hostiles, such as Banshees and its side mounted turrets are used to fire on enemy infantry forces to support ground teams or cover them as they embark or disembark. It should also be noted that these plasma cannons and the platforms they mounted are generally folded up, similar to the other side entrances of Phantoms. This may be to protect infantry from heavy fire that may otherwise kill off the troops in the cargo hold or to achieve space flight and protect the occupants. The Separatist Phantom is capable of deploying troops in a variety of ways. The sides of the hull protecting the passenger section are collapsible, allowing large numbers to disembark quickly in combat while covered by a gunner operating the plasma cannon. Alternatively, ground forces can be deployed from a ventrally mounted gravity lift, allowing the craft to deploy its passengers without landing and making itself vulnerable, though because only a single individual can deploy at a time this method is slower. It also renders the dropped troopers vulnerable to sniper fire for a few seconds. Phantom in Halo 3 The Halo 3 Phantom is also now destructible, being vulnerable to Fuel Rod Cannons, AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun rounds, Missile Pods, Spartan Laser shots, M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher missiles and rockets fired from Hornets. It is nevertheless very durable, able to take up to four shots from a Scorpion tank. (Four Fuel Rod Cannon shots can take one down, as mentioned above under the combat section. Three missiles from the rocket launcher can also do the job.) The Phantom also seems to have active camouflage, this can be seen in The Covenant(level), during the Hornet fight and after the Flood arrives. Changes from Halo 2 to Halo 3 *The Phantom fires shots that are now a purple color, rather than a vivid red. *The Phantom is now fully destructible, not just the turrets on the belly. *The Phantom delivers troops by opening a side door, not by gravity lift. *The Phantom now has two Plasma Turrets on either side. *The Phantom no longer has three separate turrets but instead have just one mounted on the front. *The troop bay is open on both sides where the plasma turrets are. It is fully accessible by the player and he/she can leap into it before it takes off. The player is usually killed when the phantom hits a death barrier. *The 2 upper tail like parts in the rear of the Phantom appear more little. Troop clamps Troop clamps are equipment used and made by any Phantoms in Halo 3. They are best observed on the Storm (level) when the first Phantom drops a Brute, a cluster and troop of Grunts and Jackals near the Missile Pod. They can only be seen via Theater mode by pausing and moving the camera inside and out of the specific Phantom. The purpose of troop clamps is to launch infantry out of the Grav lift apparently from no where when deploying troops via the lift. Their only used only during times when you are not supposed to see it (like in Sierra 117 when you see Phantoms deploying they all just jump out). Character Compatibility *Elites *Humans *Grunts *Jackals *Brutes *Hunters *Drones *Spartans (Floodgate cutscene and glitches, Halo 3 and Halo Custom Edition only) *Monitors Appearances Phantoms are never seen in Halo:Combat Evolved and are seen in certain levels of Halo 2 and Halo 3. Halo 2 *Outskirts *Metropolis *The Arbiter *Oracle *Delta Halo *Regret *Sacred Icon *Quarantine Zone *Gravemind *Uprising (Cutscene only) *High Charity *The Great Journey Halo 3 *Sierra 117 *Crow's Nest *Tsavo Highway *The Storm *Floodgate *The Ark *The Covenant Trivia *The designation number may be a 7 Reference: 5+2=7. *The Phantom was designed to be big enough to carry a Wraith tank into combat. The manner in which it would fly, deliver its cargo, and land were all taken into consideration during the design phase. *The Phantom craft manages to combine squat bulk with swooping, curving lines to create an airborne presence that looks heavy, menacing, and still somehow sleek. *In the E3 2003 Preview, the Phantom does not have a gravity lift and the troops are instead dropped off from the back. The Phantom is also capable of carrying a Spectre or a Wraith by using hooks located under its "belly". *It was noticeable that the Brute Chieftain Tartarus spent most of his time pursuing the Arbiter in a Phantom throughout Halo 2. The ship's ability to travel through space making it invaluable to the Covenant's strike teams when engaging the Heretics and Flood as they sought to uncover the mysteries of Halo. *In Halo 2, the Phantoms are not destructible, however one may destroy the three plasma turrets on the underside, as well as the "eyes". *In Halo 3, the Phantoms used by the Arbiter and his Elites vanish right after taking off in the level "The Covenant". This might indicate that the Phantoms have technology on board capable of cloaking the entire ships. The player can also enter this Phantom and walk around but will fall to their death as the ship disappears. *The Halo 2 Phantom was specifically designed to be almost impossible to board. The Halo 3 Phantom is able to be boarded in a variety of scenarios, levels, and ways. *On the Covenant level in Halo 3, once on board the Phantom in single player where the Arbiter and 343 Guilty Spark leave in, if you kill an elite on a turret, you can get on the turret. Then, when it flies away and cloaks, you will also cloak with it and not fall to your death. *In Halo 3 it takes the same amount of hits from a Scorpion to destroy both a Phantom and a Wraith. It takes about four hits on Normal. *In the Halo 2 level Metropolis when you encounter the first Phantom, you can make it wobble and hinder it from flying away, only for a few seconds, when you shoot it. Phantoms were probably given "destruction animations" such as that observed in the demo. *The Separatist Phantom is the only Separatist craft seen distinctive from its Covenant counterparts. Separatist Capital Ships appear little different, and other vehicles have yet to be seen. *The Separatist Phantom also has a greenish color on the back flaps instead of the usual blueish. *Additionally, the energy fields around the Separatist Phantom's tail fins is yellow, as opposed to a purple-white. *On the Ark when you exit the building after turning on the bridge when you see the phantom you can use the Gauss turret to shoot and push the Phantom into the cliff wall. You can go over to it and board as it struggles to come out of the wall. You can also use the nearby Chopper. *In Halo 3, the phantoms can be destroyed. However when the phantom that drops the Monitor and the Arbiter off is indestructible. *In Campaign Scoring charts, it counts as both a "Heavy" and a "Giant" vehicle. *In Halo 3 when you destroy the turret you will receive the "Used Car Salesman" achievement. *In higher difficulties, Brutes can be seen manning the Plasma Cannons on the Phantom's sides rather than Heavy Grunts. *In Halo 3, vehicles such as Wraiths and Ghosts can fire through the Phantom as it descends to deploy them. *In Halo 3, if you destroy a Separatist Phantom, it will emit a green gas instead of the purple from the Covenant counterparts. *In Halo 3, Phantoms will, on rare occasions, experience glitches where they will drift through scenery objects, and will keep doing so until they are stuck. This can be seen on Sierra 117, at the point where you see Johnson's crashed Pelican. If you wait long enough, the Chieftain's Phantom will drift into the central depression of the area, and will be pointed straight out towards the cliff. Another example is on The Covenant, outside the third tower. If you wait long enough, the Phantoms will drift in and appear to "dock" on either side of the ramp outside the tower. *In Halo 3 on the Storm, if you manage to destroy the Phantom that deploys the Wraith, head over to the crash site and you will find a Grunt armed with a Brute Spiker. Images Image:Banshee phantom escort.jpg|A Phantom escorted by two Banshees on The Ark Image:Sep phantom inside.jpg|The inside of a Separatist phantom. Image:1211317370 Phantom Wreckage.jpg|A Covenant Separatists Phantom exploding. Image:1216048876 Phantom front.jpg|A front view of a Loyalist Phantom. Image:1216087219 Docked Phantoms.jpg|A pair of Seperatist Phantoms after drifting through scenery objects on The Covenant Image:1216087154 Drifted Phantom.jpg|A Loyalist Phantom "docked" on the level Sierra 117. See Also *Pelican - The UNSC equivalent of the Phantom. Category:Vehicles